


The Fire Code

by Sasha_Jones



Category: The Fire Code
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Jones/pseuds/Sasha_Jones
Summary: Sasha Jones is a normal girl living a normal life, until one day, curiosity killed the cat. She wanted to find out a little too much information about her basement and her past of which she can barely even remember. She is a junior in high school and she finds the shock of what happened in her childhood.Join Sasha on her bizarre journey where she meets new people, works together on solving mysteries, and has some crazy situations she has to work herself out of!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha just went to school, just a normal day... right?

The Fire Code  


School  
“Ow! Wha- What?” I jolted awake and Shadow, my chocolate labrador, started slobbering all over my face. I woke up because my mom, Rosemary, sent Shadow up and he jumped on top of my stomach. I should be used to this by now, I mean, seriously, how many years has my mom done this? I think it’s been about, well, ever since we got shadow, so six years. “Wakey wakey, Sasha!” My mom smirked and then asked, “Would you like me to make you breakfast since you didn’t wake up about thirty minutes ago?” Wait, what, she tried waking me up before she normally does? I glanced at my clock, which said 6:32 a.m. Wait, I normally get up at six, not six-thirty! “Why didn’t you force me awake?” I exclaimed. “Well, I know you stayed up a little to study for your math test, so I figured an extra thirty minutes couldn’t hurt you.” I let out a sigh and got out of bed. I then answer her question about breakfast,” Can you make me toast, please?” She nodded and left the room, “Can you close the door, please?” I asked her. She listened with Shadow trotting behind her and I went to my wardrobe. 

Hm… What should I wear today? It’s Wednesday, what do I normally wear? I grabbed my white T-Shirt and my cadet gray skirt, which in my eyes, has a bluish hint to in too. But my mom says it’s just a gray skirt, oh well. I get dressed into my T-Shirt and skirt then brush my long, umber hair. I like my hair slightly wavy, but of course, it never decides to be wavy for school, only after school when I’m not going anywhere. I brush my hair, getting rid of any waves in my hair, but also getting out the trillion knots in it too. I exit my room once I’m done, walk down the hallway, turn right twice and trot down the stairs. I walk towards the kitchen and see a plate of toast waiting for me, since I know my mom is just across the house, in the living room, in hearing range, I yell “Thank you!” She yells, “Your welcome!” and I continue getting ready for school, which I have to leave for in about 5 minutes.

I pack my lunch, put it in my bag and throw it onto my shoulder. I go to the living room, quickly say goodbye to Shadow and my mom, then go into the garage. I grab my blue and white rollerblades and walk out of the front door. I kneel down on the step outside the door and strap on both of my blades and go my route to school. I reach the entrance to the neighborhood and turn right, then right again and continue straight for a while. I pass the row of trees, which I think leads to a deeper forest, although I’m not sure. I reach the turn to school and turn left and ride to the bike rack. Although I don’t use the bike rack, I do use the fence around the racks. I see a couple of bikes there and as soon as I enter the gate into the bike rack, I turn to the right and sit down to fumble with my backpack for a second before taking out my bike lock, for my roller blades. I take off my rollerblades and run the lock wire thing through two holes made to hold the rollerblades easier near the top. I change into my sneakers and stand up to lock my rollerblades about shoulder height onto the fence. 

I walk towards school and make my way through the gates. I sit in the library and study a little bit more for my math test before going to my first period, Japanese. I look at the time, five minutes before the bell. I pack up and leave the room to start the way to my locker, which is only down the other hallway. I put in my code and grab my doodle journal. Don’t worry! I don’t doodle in class when we’re supposed to do work, only when the teacher doesn’t have any more work and we get to do what we want for a little bit. The bell rings throughout the halls, signaling our first period will officially begin in five minutes. 

I make my way to class and sit down at my normal seat, the seat I’ve had for the entire semester, the middle of the room. It’s the beginning of December and I’m awaiting winter break already! I go into my backpack and take out my folder with my journal for Japanese and then open my journal to our homework. We just had to write the words we learned yesterday, write out the meaning, and then write an example sentence. We learned… one… two… three… four… five… six… Seven words. They were all pretty easy to remember and I think I’ll get 100% on the homework.  
Anyways, I look at the paper and then the teacher briefly goes over the words. Mr. Anderson begins,” Okay, you guys will have homework, but I’ll explain it later, let me finish the lesson for today first.” Mr. Anderson then teaches another five words about the same subject, weather. I copy down all the words and close my journal. I pay attention to what he’s saying and Mr Anderson says, “Okay class, you have about…” He checks the time and continues,”... Three minutes to talk or read,” He looks at me and one other kid, “Or draw…” Some kids turn around and talk to people behind or next to them, but I turn to the wall and stare off into space since there’s not enough time to draw, but the other kid uses a pen and doodles flowers on her wrist, her name is Christine, she’s really nice, really funny too, and is in my next period too, Studio Art. I just graze the idea of how Mr. Anderson never said what the homework was, even though he said he would tell us later. Hm… Should I tell him so that I can pretty much make everyone in the class hate me and get more work? Of course! “Umm… Mr. Anderson, you never told us our homework.” I heard a bunch of kids moan and groan, and silently scream ‘no’, with about a hundred more o’s at the end. Mr. Anderson thought for a split second and then spoke, ”Oh, right! I forgot to tell you guys the homework, You have to make flashcards for the words from today for a test we’ll be having Friday!” I saw one or two kids roll their eyes and Mr. Anderson continues, ”Don’t roll your eyes, it’s just the words, five words, five flashcards, don’t worry. You make the new flashcards tonight, and study them, yesterday’s words too, tomorrow night after I grade the words in class.” I quickly try to remember that in my head so I can write it in my planner since the bell is about to ri- And there it is! 

I make my way through the busy hallways to my next class, Studio Art! To be honest, this is my favorite class. I love the way my hands flow along the paper and canvass, it’s like I’m not even trying to do anything, I’m just putting random brush strokes or random pencil marks. I just love the feeling of determination and focus that rushes through me when I paint and draw. Other than the actual art part though, I really like the teacher and most of the students, but one of them thinks she’s better than everyone else, her ego is as large as a blue whale, and they’re gigantic. Other than that though, I love the class! I look at the door and see a sign that says in all capitals, ‘AP STUDIO ART: DRAWING MS. JOSLYN.’ I walk into the classroom and am instantaneously immersed in all the drawings and paintings around the room. I look at one wall, there’s three different sections, the first section was a flowing river of abstract paintings full of blues and purples. The next, a whole new world of landscapes, mapped out like landmarks on a map. The third section on this wall is a burning passion of abstract paintings full of reds, oranges, and yellows. I stare at the wall, like any other day while, like a programmed robot, walked to my seat, in the middle of the classroom, again. I sit down and take out the homework, an idea for another landscape. My idea was a beach at sunrise, or a mountain at sunrise. I think sunrises are a little easier to blend out because of the less saturated colors. I’ve painted both things before, but that was a couple years ago, so I don’t remember too much, and I’ve grown a lot already in skill. The teacher said yesterday that if we had multiple ideas, we should explain all of them just as we normally would and then turn all ideas in and then she would choose which one, after that she told us she would tell us more information today. Which hopefully, Ms. Joslyn will tell us soon. Once the last person came in, which was a girl named Anna, but she likes going by Sophia, which is her middle name. She’s really funny and is really good at drawing, although she doesn’t like admitting that, but she is! Both of us sit next to each other, but normally she actually comes in either before me, or right after me. Huh. 

Anyways, Ms. Joslyn started speaking, ”Okay class, for the assignment I was talking about yesterday, I had you sketch out a landscape, or multiple if you couldn’t decide yourself. If you haven’t turned it in yet, please do so now.” I quickly took out my folder and since I use a larger size of paper, I can easily pull it out from the top of my binder and walk up to the homework bin. I place it in the basket and walk back towards my seat. I open my folder and fix the couple papers that moved slightly up when I took out the papers. Wait… did I put my name on the back…? I think back to last night and I try to remember. Okay… I think I did? Okay, yeah I saw it a bit of writing on the back of the papers, good. I relax a bit and wait until the teacher continues talking, ”So, if you had multiple, I’ll pick one for you to paint in watercolor, please raise your hand if you don’t have watercolors and brushes at home.” I kept staring at the teacher, already knowing no one would raise their hand. “Okay, good, you have to paint the landscape in watercolor, and I noticed a couple of you used thicker paper, maybe even watercolor paper. So, those of you who used that kind of paper, I will write which one on the back and if you would like to, you can touch up your sketch and use the same sheet, or take a piece of paper from up front like everyone else if they wish. Come and get your paper.” 

The majority of the class stood up and walked towards Ms. Joslyn, and got a thick piece of watercolor paper to do the assignment. Once everyone sat down, the teacher told us to continue our classwork from yesterday, which was to draw and animal close to you or your favorite animal. You’re supposed to draw it to the best of your abilities in only black and white. Of course, I drew my best friend, my family, my dog of six years, Shadow. I mean, of course I’ve drawn him before, but never for something that a whole group of kids would see. I mean, maybe my mom would see it when she goes into my art office room thing, but I mean, she’s my mom, not some people I only really talk to in this class, or other classes if they’re in any other ones, like Christine and Anna. Christine is in Japanese and Anna is in my fourth and sixth period, which is Culinary and Environmental Science. Other than that, I don’t have many people in multiple of my classes, except Elizabeth, which I call her ‘Liz’ for short. She’s in three of my classes, English, Culinary, and my Algebra 2 class. I start shading in some of the darker sections of the coat, all I’ve done so far is the second sketch. 

How I draw is that I do a quick sketch of the basic shapes, circles, triangles, boxes, and lines. Then, the second sketch is adding a little bit more detail and I also figure out where the main shadows go onto Shadow, which is kind of just a jumble of boxes and circles right now, but still. Then, I do the final rough sketch, which adds darker lines and more detail. Second to last step, I put the main lines and erase the rough lines still visible through the new lines. Finally, I go ahead and add the final touches, making it look way more realistic, I put shadows and even more details to things. If you were to want to color something, that’s what you would do after, but I mean, there’s not much color I can add to a chocolate labrador, I mean, he’s pretty much pure blackness, except for when the sun hits his coat and you see the shine in it, his collar, and his eyes. Other than that though, that’s all that’s not pretty much pure black. Right now, all I’m doing is finishing up the second step, I’m adding the last main shadow onto his coat. “Okay, once you hear your name, come pick up your paper please.” As she called everyone, I put away my drawing of Shadow away and sat, kind of zoning out, but not far enough into the universal mind to where I can’t hear when my name is called. In about two minutes, I think, Ms. Joslyn calls my name and I stand up to go collect my paper. I quickly glance at what she chose when picking it up, the beach at sunrise. Yes! Although I would’ve been okay with either, I think it’ll be way easier, especially with watercolor. The mountain in watercolor would look like a five year old slapped their hand full of watercolor all over my paper. In short, it would look like trash. 

When doing watercolor, you have to be really mindful of the ratio of water to paints or else it’ll either ruin your page, or practically be like normal paints, depending on what kind of watercolor you use. The two types of watercolor are tubed watercolors or ones in a palette, usually you see the one in a store or at school are the palettes. The simplest way to explain the two is, for the palette, you add water to the paints. For the tubed paints, you pretty much add the paint to the water. I glance at my watch, it’s about 10 a.m. which means it’s almost time for next period. Next I have English, which I have with a couple of people I would like to get to know better. I also really like my teacher, Mrs. Carter is her name. Ms. Joslyn wraps up talking about how to better your watercolor paintings and then tells us to get ready for our next class since the bell is about to ring. I finish packing up just in time as the bell rings. I speed out of the classroom and towards my next class, English.


	2. At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that really happens in this chapter, is that Sasha finishes up her day and helps prepare a delicious meal!

I dropped myself in my seat at my table, which includes Anna, and a couple of other kids. The other day we had a lab and we made cabbage stew, it was pretty fun, but I think we made a mistake, we accidentally put a little too much water, but it’s okay, it was fine, we just let it boil for a little longer than we were supposed to, then we were fine. I really enjoy this class, but sometimes, the teacher, Mr. Cooper, makes us clean his last periods’ dishes and mess. But other than that, it’s a fun class. I also really like my group, there’s one kid who doesn’t do too much though, he says his parents forced him to join the class. There’s also two people who I’m kind of close to, Sophia, and Sam. The other students at the table are just normal kids, and they both talk to each other and are usually the executive chefs. 

Anyways, we all get settled into our seats and Sam and I start chatting for a bit, but are interrupted by Mr. Cooper after the bell rings. “Okay, today we will be learning about Brazil and their cultured food.” The teacher kept rambling on about their interesting and delicious food for about ten minutes before playing a ten minute video about them, pretty much, it was what he said, but someone else said it and we had visuals. Once the video was over, I started chatting with Sophia and Sam, we were interrupted by Mr. Cooper when he began talking again, “Today’s assignment is to design three floats, ones like the few you saw in the video, they should be colorful, and dramatic, included with the… flashy… people. Yes, I know it might be a little weird to draw people with barely any clothes on, but it's their way of life, and we should respect that.” 

He paused for a second while he put paper and colored pencils out on the main table. Then, he continued, “You can choose any theme,” I already know what I’m doing, I’m going to base it off of a rainforest, I think it would be fun to draw all the nature, “You have today, and tonight to work on it but, all floats have one theme, and you have to decide that, with your groups,” and--- there goes my chance of having rainforest, at least most likely, “You may begin.” he walked over to his desk and started doing whatever. 

I got up with Sam and Sophia and we all grabbed a piece of paper to use. When we got back, I brought up the idea of having rainforest or nature as our theme, and surprisingly, the majority agreed. Which means, we get to do rainforest or nature themed floats. Yay! I’m really excited to draw one of them, I already have ideas bursting out of my mind! I could do a forest, with a bunch of mysterious people dancing around, and they’ll dance in a circle. Some reason, I find circles fascinating, you don’t know if it has no sides, or infinite sides, I like to think it has infinite sides though. Another thing I could do is, I could do a hill or mountain with a giant serpent carved in it, and people could be able to be all around the mountain. 

There’s a bunch more ideas too, but I think two is enough to share with my group. I tell them my ideas, and they nod in agreement. Sam introduces another idea too, for the third float, “How about we make a float with a savannah and the people are dressed up as lions, and all the other safari animals, then there can also be others just dressed up as some random people, maybe?” I think about it for a moment, before I decide to say, “Sure! I think that’s a good idea,” The others nod in agreement and Sophia says sure, quietly, “We have a forest, a mountain, and a savannah to draw now, let’s start working!” then, Sam says, “Who should draw what? I would say three of us should draw what we said, but since Sasha said, two, who wants to do the other idea?” Um… I guess… “I kinda want to do the forest more, so, Sophia, do you want to do the hill or mountain one?” She nods, and I hand her a sheet of paper. We all start drawing, while the kids who aren’t drawing chat with each other.

After a little bit, we’re all almost done, we just have to color our sheets, then we’re done. Luckily, all we have to do is come up with the idea and turn it in, we don’t have to do any research other than maybe quickly search up an image of a float for reference. Anyways, it’s time to go to lunch and we all pack up, we agreed to finish up the coloring as homework tonight and bring it in tomorrow. Sadly, we have assigned seats at lunch. Last year, we didn’t, but our principal retired, and when the new principal came, he didn’t want us to be able to sit with our friends. Well, we’re allowed to sit anywhere on one table, just not anywhere in the humongous lunchroom. 

I sit down, at my usual spot, the fourth table to the right with Sam and Sophia. Of course there’s other people, but Sam and Sophia are the only ones that I really talk to a lot at lunch. As always, lunch zooms by and we go back to class to grab our backpacks before the bell rings for fifth period. I sit at my table, which is right by the door, which is great, since I get out of the classroom the quickest. I practically run to my next class, which is Pre-calculus. 

Today there‘s a math test, and I’m totally excited. I just love tests, so much. I stayed up until about 11:30 p.m., which normally I stay up until about 10 p.m., and I spent all that time studying for both my math, and science test. 

Anyways, I walk into class and take out my calculator, pencil, and my eraser for the test. Mr. Henderson started up his instructions, “Rows one and two, go get your chromebooks, when they sit down, three and four go, after that, rows 5 and six, and so on.” Since I’m in row three, I have to wait until they sit down, and when they all sat down, the next rows got up and got their chromebook, I have chromebook number 37. I sit back down and go onto our testing platform.

Mr. Henderson then says, “Go onto topic nine, FSQ ten, it should have 12 questions, you have 40 minutes max.” I go onto the test and take about 35 minutes. I spend the last five minutes working on the Shadow drawing. I would put the chromebook away, but I realized that we might do something on them later, so I decided to just leave it in the top left corner of my desk. 

A couple minutes later, Mr. Henderson asks us to open up our chromebooks again to go onto this site we use to practice some topics. A couple minutes before the bell, Mr. Henderson passes out a packet and says it’s due Friday, which gives us three days, but only two nights. “But, you’ll be able to work on it in class on Friday, it’ll be due at the end of the period.” After that, he doesn’t speak, which lets us think we can do whatever until the bell.

The bell is about to ring, and I pack up, I wait for the tsunami of students by the door to leave and once I walk to go out of the room, I put the chromebook back to its respectful spot in the cart. I speed through the hallways, for one of the last times today, and walk into my environmental science class. The teacher’s name is Mrs. Flores and once the bell rings, she tells us to not write on our tests, as it is a class copy and she passes out the test packet and a piece of notebook paper to go along with it to write our answers on it. I let out a sigh of relief as I finally realize that there’s only an hour till I finally get to ride home. The period flies by, as I’m taking a quiz and the questions are pretty easy. Once I finish my test, I wait about five minutes until Mrs. Flores says to pass up the tests, and I, like alway, wait until all the people from behind me pass up their test to me, then pass it to the person in front of me before relaxing back into my chair. 

Mrs Flores says, “Now, you guys don’t have any homework tonight, so I hope you all have a good night!” She then walked to her desk and started most likely scrolling through social media, maybe texting someone, I don’t know. I glance at the clock, and I see that there’s only two minutes until the bell rings. I stand up, toss my backpack over my shoulder and walk towards the door along with about ten other kids. I am about two kids behind from the door and as soon as the bell rang, everyone rushed out the door. Once I make it to the bike rack, also made for roller blades I guess, I take down my roller blades and strap them on before standing back up. I make my way home and start humming a tune for a while. I’ve had this song stuck in my head pretty much all day, and it feels amazing to get it out of my system. I ride down the street (The time is a while ago to where there were actually pretty much vacant streets because there was a lesser population) and about ten minutes later, I arrive home. I sigh, open the garage, and walk into the garage, I squat down and take off my rollerblades. I walk to the corner of the garage and place my rollerblades down.

I lazily step up the stairs and walk through the hallway to my room. I gently open the door and walk to the bed, plop down my backpack and throw myself onto my bed. I sit there for a moment before I sit up and look at my planner. Okay, let’s see… I only have four things to do, and only two things due right away, so let me do those first. I’ll do Japanese first since it’s the easiest out of the two. About… twenty minutes later, I finish and have the flashcards memorized, including the ones I made last night. I sift through my folders, ordered from first period to sixth period, and pick out my first period folder, my second period folder, and my third and sixth one. I place my flashcards into the pocket of my first period folder, which is obviously Japanese. Then I open up my third period folder, which is english. I take out a piece of college-ruled notebook paper and walk over to the corner of my room where my laptop is plugged in. I unplug it and bring it over to my studio. Which actually used to be one big bathroom connected to my mother’s room, but we took out everything and built a wall so both of us could have separate desk rooms. 

I walked back over to my bed, grabbed all my folders and walked back to the studio. I flick on the lightswitch and sit down in my desk, which is covered in paint and eraser shavings. I usually use this desk for drawing or painting, so it doesn’t really occupy my mind for long, just for a split second. I open my laptop and go to the article the teacher wants us to write about, it’s about this new discovery of rock, plastiglomerate, which is a new type of sediment with plastic in it, that happened because of how much plastic is in our oceans. I mean, it’s not like I don’t do anything about it at least, some, well, most people are the causes and don’t really seem to care much because they continue to litter. But, a couple times I’ve done a beach cleanup, usually once a year over the summer, maybe twice every summer. I also use this extension for Google, called OceanHero, I think it’s… every five searches is equivalent to one plastic bottle being collected. In poor places, where there’s really bad water pollution, there are some plastic banks where you can sell plastic, and that’s what the extension funds.

Anyways, I read the article and then write a long, somewhat boring paragraph about what I read. Well, I wrote another one, not long though, only four sentences, and it’s my opinion on my matter. I don’t know if this contributes to everyone, but I have strong opinions on a lot of things, but really, the only time I can easily express my opinion is through typing, or writing it down. I don’t know why, but when I have a really compiled mindset and everything I want to say is there, like literally right in my mind, when it tries to escape my mouth, it just… it doesn’t come out right, it’s really vague and a bit confusing, even to myself. Oh well. I put that away and look at the time. “Oh! It’s already almost four o’clock!” I put away my English homework and take both my Japanese and English folders and sort them back into my bag. I walk back to my studio and decide to do the boring stuff first, math. I mean, I have nothing against math, but… painting a landscape is so much more fun!   
So, I’ll have to go with saving the best for last I guess. I open up my pre-calculus folder and take out the dreaded, fifty question packet. Which is due Friday… at the bell to go to our next class. I guess I’ll do two pages tonight since I don’t really have much else to do, then either finish tomorrow, or do some tomorrow and finish in class. I’m pretty sure if I finish before class, I’ll get to catch up on my book. I'm reading a really long book, and long series. The series is “Outlander” in short, it’s about a girl who accidentally time travels 210 years before her time, there’s eight books at the moment, but I’m just starting the series since I didn’t really know about it until a bit ago when I saw my mom watching the show. And I decided to figure out if there was a book series to read before watching the show with my mother. Anyways, each book has around a thousand pages, depends on which one, the first book is about 850 pages, and I’m on page 224. I don’t quite recall the exact page number, I’m just assuming that’s where I left off. 

I start beating my brain to answer twenty problems, and… I decided I would do thirty instead. I think I should just get the majority done to have freetime in math on Friday. Anyways, I finish the problems and lazily tilt my head up. I crack my back, and stand up to stretch. “Oh jeez, I’ve been constantly hunched over for an hour and a half, not including from when I was writing the paragraph because I got up to put away those folders so I didn’t have so much clutter on my desk.” I sigh, crack my knuckles, and head downstairs. I look to the left and see my mom sitting on the couch. She peers in my direction, then at the clock underneath the TV. “You finished with your homework? If you want, you can help me cook dinner, it’s your favorite!” She said. My eyes lit up and I exclaimed, “Vegetable soup and grilled cheese!?” She nodded and dramatically sat up and waved her hand toward the kitchen. I breathed in and smelt the tomato, carrots, seasonings, zucchini, and onion sitting in a crockpot on the counter. I let out a deep breath and disregarded my art homework, and asked in a bit of a ‘fancy’ way, “What may I help you with, Chef Rosemary?” She replied in an equal tone, “The grilled cheese is needing to be grilled at the moment, I need to set up the table, unless you would like to do that, daughter Sasha?” I chuckled a bit because of the way she said, ‘daughter Sasha’ and then nodded my head yes and made my way to the kitchen.

Of course, I found myself humming that stupid tune again! The same song from when I was riding home. I placed out four pieces of bread and buttered one of their sides. I heated up the stovetop and placed a singular piece of bread, buttered side on the pan. I quickly turned around and asked my mom, “Ham, or no ham?” She quickly responded with, “No ham please!” I nodded, turned back around and started placing the two pieces of cheese on the bread, once it started getting a tad bit gooey, I placed the other slice of bread on top, buttered side facing me. I waited a second, then took the spatula and pressed down on the top slice, causing there to be a sharp sizzleing sound. I grudged the spatula underneath the bottom slice and quickly checked if it was ready to be flipped yet, which it wasn’t so I sat around for a minute and checked again, this time being a nice, golden brown with some crisp brown spots on the bread. I flipped it over and waited a second before pressing back down on the new top slice. Once again, a satisfying, sharp sizzling sound erupted from the pan and I got lost in space for a bit. I snapped back into reality and checked the grilled cheese, which luckily, wasn’t burnt, it’s almost burnt though. Luckily, I realized before it did burn. I slid the grilled cheese onto the spatula and then plopped it onto a plate.   
Since I wanted the same thing my mom did, I just made another one.I finished the grilled cheese and then told my mom that they were done. She checked the soup, which was perfectly fine and smelt delicious! She took out two bowls for us to use and asked, “Does it matter which grilled cheese I take, or are they both the same?” I handed her the grilled cheese that I just finished making and she trades with a bowl. “Thank you!” I say and take the bowl, and head over to the crockpot. I take about ¾ of a bowl and while mumbling to myself “Hot hot hot hot hot” I place the bowl down at my seat. Then, I go back to the kitchen to grab my grilled cheese. And I sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosemary takes a sip of the soup and Sasha unintentionally starts staring into space. 

“Hey, Sasha?” Sasha snaps back into reality and looks at Rosemary, and answers, 

“Yes? Sorry, I was in my mind for a second. What did you say?” Rosemary started talking again, “I was asking you how your day was.” Sasha responds, “Nothing major happened, I just went through school and rode home.”

Rosemary nods and then takes a bite of her grilled cheese, as does Sasha. Then, as Rosemary finished the grilled cheese her phone started ringing from the kitchen. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to see who was calling her. 

Rosemary picked up her phone and said with a shocked look on my face, 

"I'll be right back." 

She walked over to the front door and walked outside. She didn’t close the door all the way though. She slid the green button to the right and lifted the phone to her ear as she looked through the crack in the door to make sure Sasha wasn’t listening in on her. The voice on the other end of the phone started speaking, the voice was garbled and hard to hear.

Rosemary stood in shock for a split second before starting out in rage. Sasha crept towards the door after hearing her mother’s incomprehensible yelling. Once Sasha came closer, she could hear her mother screaming something along the lines of, 

“Stay away from my family! I won’t go along with your schemes any longer, I’m through with this!”

And then Rosemary hung up the phone. Once Sasha saw her mother hang up the phone, she rushed back to the dining room, which was to her right, at least if you were to walk through the wall. Sasha sits down and quickly takes a bite of her sandwich to make sure her mom thinks she’s been at the table this whole time.Meanwhile, Rosemary is on the verge of tears, a rare sight for her character, she’s very composed and strong-willed when it comes to most stuff. She decides to just bite her lip and go back to the dining room. She smiles sweetly at Sasha and takes a seat. The two eat in silence before Sasha asks Rosemary,

“Who was it?”

Shocked at the sudden question, Rosemary quickly slurps down the soup she was calmly sipping beforehand. She wipes her mouth with a napkin before answering Sasha’s question,

“Oh, it was just a spam call. I hate those robo-calls!”

Sasha may have nodded, but her next question contradicts her response,

“Why were you yelling so loud? Normally, you just tell the caller you’re not interested and hang up.” 

Rosemary sat there for a second, visibly searching for an excuse, her eyes darting all over the place for a split second.

“I’ve had a lot of them today, I think around ten actually. I was just annoyed that I had gone out of my way to answer another one of those stupid things.”

“Okay.” Sasha said.

Sasha sat up in her chair and then scooted her chair back. She got up and started for the kitchen.

“Aren’t you going to finish your soup? I know you love that stuff, you usually barely leave any!” Rosemary laughed a bit as she finished her sentence.

“I know I normally would finish the soup, I’m just full already, that’s all.”

Sasha was lying. Rosemary knew that too. Sasha wasn’t full with food. She was full with confusion and curiosity about the events that had just occurred. She went into the living room after putting away her dishes in the dishwasher and sat in front of the TV, waiting for her mother to finish her meal. Once Rosemary finished, she walked over to the TV and put on  _ Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.  _ The movie came out in 1983 and both Sasha and Rose watch it and the whole series four years later.

“I know it will probably take a couple more years, but I still really want the next movie to come out!” Sasha exclaimed.

Rosemary nodded and hit play.

Once the movie was over, Sasha yawns and went up to her room. Once she reaches her room, she turns on the light and then goes downstairs to say goodnight to her mom for now. Of course, Sasha is still in her school attire and needs to put on her pajamas and get ready for bed, but she still says goodnight before doing any of that. She then walks back upstairs, and goes into the bathroom next to the stairs to brush her teeth. Once finished, she walks over to her room and gets dressed into a simple white shirt and a pair of simple dark blue shorts.

“I’m cold… I guess I’ll put on my fuzzy socks.” She murmurs to herself.

Although her socks are Christmas orientated, she wears them almost every night before bed. But then she gets hot under the covers and takes them off.

Sasha sits on her bed for a split second, goes to turn her lights off, but then realizes she should work on her art homework for a bit. She pulls back her hesitant hand down to her side from the light switch and goes into her study. She could hear some rummaging or something on the other side of the wall. On the other side of the wall is her mother’s study, it used to be one big walk-in closet for the master bedroom, but her mom decided to split it in half to create two work areas for the both of us… After her dad… Anyways, she goes ahead and flicks on the switch for the study and walks over to her backpack next to her bed to take out her art project. 

“Oh! Right! I need to color the float page! I promised Sam and Sophia I would color my sheet tonight.”   
Sasha then took out her culinary folder and went to go place them on her desk in the study room. She sat down and opened both of her folders, conflicted on which she should work on first. She decides to work on her culinary since that’s due tomorrow while the art homework is due next Monday, and it’s only Wednesday at the moment.

“Wait, should I also work on my math packet…?” She accidentally thinks out loud. She then stands up and goes to get her math binder with the packet inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than others, but that is simply because it is a change of point of view and I didn't see the need to continue the rest of the chapters in the p.o.v. until later on in the book.


End file.
